


相片

by rain923



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 即使物是人非，即使只剩相片，有些東西卻不曾改變，令人感到安心。





	相片

結束一天的工作，晴天回到自己的辦公室。相較滿是藥水味的診療室，這裡充滿了書籍和文件散發出的紙的味道，隱約還飄散著咖啡的香味。晴天關上門，靠著門板深吸一口氣，用令人放鬆的氣味取代胸腔裡的藥水味，醫師袍隨意地掛在辦公桌前的客用折疊椅上，他走向窗邊拉起百葉窗簾，用夕陽取代應該要打開的日光燈。

晴天一口氣放鬆在辦公椅上，目無焦距的仰望天花板，滑輪因為坐下來的衝擊而後退了一些，夕陽餘暉還有些刺眼，讓他半瞇起眼睛。

發覺自己快打起盹了，晴天緩緩收回下巴，右手揉揉有點僵硬的後頸，左手在辦公桌上摸索濾掛咖啡包，但本應放著咖啡包的地方卻摸到了一疊紙張，他坐起身，拿起摸到的那疊紙，定睛調整雙眼的焦距，原來是底下幾個小醫生整理好的資料，他看了看開頭的幾行字，就放下推到一邊去，待會兒再看吧，他揉著太陽穴想著。

印象中抽屜裡還有幾包咖啡，晴天拉開左手邊的第一格抽屜，忙碌起來便作息混亂的他，最近完全沒有空閒整理抽屜裡的雜物，翻找了一陣仍然毫無所獲，莫名的煩躁感連著疲憊接連襲擊腦袋，就在決定放棄的時候，手背突然被抽屜深處的鈍物戳了下，他頓了頓，像是想起什麼似的，接著將抽屜中所有阻擋在前方的雜物全部翻出，小心翼翼的拿出被塞在抽屜最深處的物品。

那是一個木製的相框，相框邊緣已經有點磨損，但裡頭的相片仍然保存得完好如新。

相片是一張四個青年的合照，後排的金髮及灰髮青年惡臉相向、互相推擠對方，似乎是為了喬拍照的位子而吵了起來，前排的黑髮青年和短髮女孩則擺出燦爛笑臉和勝利手勢，完全無視後方的爭吵。晴天看著相片，心底有幾絲懷念，表情卻是落寞，手指不自覺的撫上短髮女孩的笑臉，視線則看向灰髮青年的兇臉。

「叩、叩！」

突如其來的敲門聲把晴天從過往的回憶拉回現實，他將翻出來的雜物全數塞回抽屜裡，相框面朝下推到桌面角落。晴天正坐在椅子上，用凜然的聲音向門喊聲：「進來。」

「嗨。」探頭的是一名穿著唐裝的男子，略長的黑髮整齊地在頸後紮成馬尾：「晴天醫師還沒下班啊？」男子進門笑著問。

見到來者是熟人，晴天緊繃起的神經再度放鬆下來：「只有我們兩個時叫晴天就好，柳春。」

柳春把自己的背包放在客用的折疊椅上，走到晴天的身邊倚靠在辦公桌邊。

「多買了一罐咖啡。」柳春遞出易開罐。

「你不喝咖啡的吧。」晴天接過咖啡，拉開扣環，一口氣就喝了近一半。

柳春笑了笑沒回話，也拉開另一手拿著的罐裝烏龍茶。

罐裝咖啡離開冰箱沒有很久，晴天把剩下一半咖啡的易開罐靠在臉頰，冰涼削減了疲憊和煩躁，他輕輕喘了口氣，然後換一邊臉頰冰鎮。

「喝太急了吧。」柳春笑著出聲提醒。

「少囉嗦。」晴天瞪了眼身旁的友人，卻瞥見柳春拿著烏龍茶的右手袖口露出白色紗布，袖口上還沾著少許褐色血漬：「手怎麼了？」

「啊……」柳春下意識地用左手蓋住衣袖，似是不想讓晴天看見，但晴天已直勾勾地望過來等待回答，柳春只得拉起袖子，亮出手臂上貼得歪斜的大塊紗布，上頭已滲出乾褐的血漬：「……下午出勤時劃傷的。」

傷口不深，不礙事。柳春正要說，晴天卻已經放下咖啡站起身，抽出桌旁書櫃內的醫藥箱。柳春抿了抿嘴，放下烏龍茶，有點畏縮地將手伸到晴天面前。

大概要被罵了，柳春心想。

晴天重新坐下，拉過柳春的手臂，撕掉紗布仔細端詳，傷口的確不深，但裂口卻有七公分左右，劃傷較深的地方仍微微滲出血珠，見狀，晴天皺起眉，一語不發地從醫藥箱內拿出消毒藥水和紗布重新清理傷口。柳春本以為會挨罵的，然而，晴天卻半句話也沒說，只是專心地把傷口附近的血跡擦乾淨。辦公室裡再度充滿了和診療室一樣的氣味，消毒藥水嗆得柳春有點難受。

兩人沉默了一陣，直到晴天把傷口附近的褐色血漬清理乾淨。

「……早上可可洛送了鳳梨酥過來。」試著打破安靜的氣氛，柳春提起話題。

「啊啊，病患家屬送來的謝禮，送了三大箱，只好讓你們幫忙吃了。」晴天從藥箱裡拿出外傷藥，順帶看了眼堆在柳春身後的鳳梨酥禮盒山，無奈，皺眉。

「我那邊的孩子們可鬧騰了。」

「收到點心這麼開心啊？」晴天拿出新的一包棉花棒。

「好像是可可洛吃了一個，他們架著可可洛，說是要用哈姆立克急救。」

聞言，晴天直接一口氣撕開棉花棒的包裝：「難怪老子今天工作量翻倍！操！啊……」注意到自己的音量和醫師應該維持的形象，晴天愣住手上的動作，接著才心虛地低頭繼續替柳春抹藥。

柳春呆愣的眨了眨眼，望著眼前比方才清理消毒時壓得更低的腦袋，終於意會發生了什麼事。

「噗……」

「笑屁啊。」發覺噗哧出聲的友人，晴天抬眼狠瞪，可惜因激動而脹紅的臉一點威嚇力也沒有。

「沒……」見到臉紅得簡直和窗外夕陽融為一體的晴天，柳春拚命摀嘴，卻仍笑到渾身顫抖。

「不准笑！手一直抖我怎麼擦藥！」

柳春只得努力忍住笑，把手撐在桌緣好讓手臂不晃動，憋笑憋得呼吸都發出詭異的哼哼聲響。

「……你那邊的小鬼們很有精神嘛。」抹完藥，晴天甩了甩瀏海，方才的理智斷線讓他的頭髮亂了幾分。

「你那邊的孩子們也活蹦亂跳的喔……」柳春收回手臂看看上完藥的傷口，說話仍止不住笑意，然後被晴天狠狠回瞪。

晴天重新拉過柳春的手臂，拿著紗布貼比對傷口的位置：「哪邊都一樣，一個個都橫衝直撞的。」

「嗯。」

晴天撕開紗布一半的膠膜，仔細對齊傷口：「根本不管自己會受傷。」

「嗯。」

貼好一半的紗布，晴天小心地撕開另一半的膠膜，語調不自覺地上揚幾分：「你們受傷了，麻煩的可是我。」

「嗯。」這聲應答，柳春有幾分心虛。

「要是敢躺在擔架上回來，我就先上去踹兩腳！」晴天把貼好的紗布貼邊緣撫平，即使語帶兇狠，但動作依然輕柔。

「噗呵……！」

「你到底從剛才開始就在笑什麼啊？」確認傷口處理完畢，晴天直直瞪著眼前笑到快從辦公桌緣跌到地上的友人，彷彿要把柳春的腦袋瞪出洞。

「沒……只是覺得，晴天都沒變呢……噗！」柳春擦掉眼角笑出來的眼淚，努力用正常的語調回答，但是失敗。

「笑點在哪裡！」晴天直接炸出幾絲頭髮，瀏海變得更加凌亂了。

晴天轉身把醫藥箱放回書櫃裡，放棄理會友人莫名其妙的笑點。柳春則抬起手，滿意的看著手臂上貼得平平整整的紗布。

「等下吃什麼？」柳春看著晴天頭髮亂翹的後腦勺，很努力地忍住笑意說話。

「我要回家。」被友人耗盡力氣的晴天煩躁地回話，然後動手收拾桌上的文件。

聞言，柳春一改剛剛的笑臉，正經地看著晴天：「你回家也不會好好吃飯的吧。」

晴天沒答話，繼續把文件收拾進公事包裡。

「中午也沒吃吧。」

柳春看似是問話，語氣卻是肯定句。晴天停了下手上的動作，然後繼續埋頭收拾，心虛的表現被柳春一眼看穿。

柳春雙手抱胸，望著想用沉默掩飾心虛的晴天，半晌，柳春想到什麼似的放下手臂。

「好，去你家。」

「啊？」聽到柳春突如其來的發言，晴天終於有了回應。

「但是在回家之前要先去一趟超市。」

「等、為什……」

「我做飯給你吃。」

「哈？」

晴天原本就因想睡覺而皺在一起的臉變得更加兇惡，但是柳春完全不為所動。

「你這幾天有好好吃過飯嗎？」

當然沒有。

「沒吃飯是要怎麼工作？」

咖啡。

「咖啡能填飽肚子嗎？」柳春儼然一副說教樣。

你是老媽子嗎？晴天想吐嘈，但是柳春的氣勢讓他說不出話，而且說的全是事實，晴天反駁不了。

「回家路上會經過超市，在那裡買好材料。」柳春完全無視欲言又止的晴天，繼續說出計劃：「我做飯的時候你去睡一下，可以吃飯了我就叫你起來。」

能休息又能吃一頓好的，只賺不賠，但是晴天仍然沒有答應。

「今天和明天的工作全部安排好了，我很閒。」知道晴天在顧慮什麼，柳春接著說。

「但是，」柳春拉起右手的袖子，亮出方才貼上的紗布，語帶愧疚地說：「洗碗……大概要你幫忙了。」

剛剛才貼上的紗布，平整的邊緣顯露出處理傷口的人動作是多麼輕柔小心。

「……隨便你。」晴天放鬆緊蹙的眉頭，沒好氣地答應了。

柳春反而開心的笑了。

桌上的文件全部收進公事包裡，晴天一口氣喝光剩下的半罐咖啡，拉下百葉窗簾，然後朝門走去。

柳春也站起身，喝完自己的烏龍茶，眼角餘光瞄向被晴天推到角落的相框，打一開始，柳春就注意到那待在角落的相框，即使面朝下，柳春也知道那是什麼相片。

一樣的相片，一樣的相框，他也有一副，在他的辦公室裡。

如果當初沒有那些變故，我們現在是否還聚在一起？柳春不只一次這麼想過。

然而，即使物是人非，即使只剩相片，有些東西卻不曾改變，令人感到安心。

「走了。」晴天站在門口拎著鑰匙，朝門裡催促。

「來了。」柳春撈起自己的背包，一起離開辦公室。

  


＊

  


廚房，晴天在杯緣掛上濾掛咖啡，正要接熱水，杯子卻被友人一把拿走。

「你今天的額度喝完了。」柳春直接沒收杯子。

不怕熱水燙手啊你個白癡！晴天硬是吞回吐嘈，收回放在熱水瓶按鈕上的左手，然後伸出右手想搶回杯子，但柳春卻側過身，把杯子拿得更遠了。

「今天就要處理完嗎？」柳春指的是散在客廳桌上的文件。

「……看完就好。」疲憊，煩躁，皺眉。

「那就去刷牙洗臉睡覺，明天早點起來把它看完。」

「……」近乎漿糊的腦袋，一時間除了皺眉做不出其他反應，想搶回杯子的手仍懸在半空。

「去睡覺，不然我劈昏你。」柳春倒是直接亮出了手刀。

晴天可沒少看過柳春底下的那群小鬼在訓練場被劈的七暈八素的模樣，個個都是眼眶泛淚在哀號。

「……要走之前，傷口再給我看一下。」晴天頂著髮絲亂翹的腦袋和黑眼圈，拖著腳步去梳洗了。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
